ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Nemetrix Again
Plot Bryce, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin are sitting in Ben's living room. The tv is on, but they aren't really paying attention to it. There are files on the coffee table and they are each holding one, reading it. Ben lowers his arm. Ben: This is pointless(throws the file) We're not gonna find him like this! Bryce puts his file down. Bryce: We could.(turns to Kevin) These are plumber records, right? Kevin: Yeah, they are(lowers his arm) but I agree with Ben. We're not just going to come across something that will 'magically' lead us to where he is. Gwen: Don't think like that. We can do this if we keep looking. Bryce: Wait, shouldn't we just have Gwen do her little 'magic GPS' thing. She could track him in an instant. Gwen: It doesn't work like that. He'd have to still be on Earth. Ben: Who says he's not? Kevin: Ben, turn the tv up real quick. Ben turns the volume up. The tv shows a four-legged rock-like alien walking through Bellwood. Man on the tv: ... as you see here, the alien is simply walking through town. It does seem to be looking for something... Bryce: Let's move. Theme Song Bryce and Ben arrive where the four-legged alien is, in Ben's car. They get out of the car, and look at the alien. Ben: It's weird, I recognize it, but I'm not sure what it is. Bryce: Same here. Hold on look(points at the alien's neck) It's wearing a red collar. Ben: Yeah so? Bryce: Remember that really big alien we fought a couple weeks ago? Well It was wearing that collar! Ben: Oh Yeah! So this is Khyber's pet huh? Bryce/Thunderclap: So, we shouldn't wait for him to attack!(transform) Move out!(flys upward) Ben/Equinox: Don't tell me what to do(transformation sequence) Whoa! What can this guy do? Thunderclap:(to himself) Dear God, do I have to explain everything?(to Ben) Pyro and Cryokinesis. Equinox: Cool! Equinox runs at the alien, and the alien looks toward him. Thunderclap flys towards the alien and shoots a thunderbolt at it through his mouth. The alien takes the hit and falls. Equinox shoots ice at the alien. The ice freezes him. Equinox: Oh Yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about! Thunderclap: Get over yourself, Ard'Gelu,(lands) a baby could have done that! Equinox: Yeah, but one didn't. And you think I need to get over myself. The alien breaks out of the ice and roars. Thunderclap: Saw that one coming(blasts the alien) The alien falls and reverts to Khyber's pet. Thunderclap: I'll finish the job.(walks up to Khyber's pet, and opens his mouth to shoot) Equinox/Ben: Whoa, whoa, easy there fella(revert) We don't kill, remember. Thunderclap: Do you, puny Earthling, underestimate my power? Ben: No! I never even said that. Thunderclap/Bryce: Oh right...(revert) Sorry about that. Thunderclap's kind full of himself. Ben: '''I'll say! They look up and see Khyber's pet running away. Bryce activates the Infinity. '''Bryce/Smashhopper: Get back here!(slams the faceplate down) Let's smash! Smashhopper jumps after the 'dog'. The dog sees Smashhopper and speeds up. Fasttrack rams into the dog and it goes flying. Smashhopper: Ben! I almost had 'im! Fasttrack: Oh well(runs after the dog) Smashhopper: Two can play at that game(transform, XLR8)(runs after them) End Scene XLR8(Bryce) stops in front of Tyrranopede(Khber's pet) with Humungousaur(Ben) in his mouth) XLR8: Want some help? Humungousaur: Stop messing around, and help me! XLR8/Dr. Vicktor: Ok I got it(transform) Dr. Vicktor shoots purple lightning at Tyrranopede. Tyrranopede drops Humungousaur and falls. Dr. Vicktor/Bryce: Well that was easier than expected(revert) Humungousaur/Ben: Easy for you to say(revert) I nearly got eaten! Khyber lands behind Ben and Bryce; they turn around. Khyber, dagger drawn: I suggest you step away from my pet. Bryce/Eatle:(activates Infinity)I'd rather not.(transformation sequence) Eatle!(digs up a pile of dirt and throws it in his mouth and chews) Khyber: How does that taste? Ha ha ha! Eatle: You tell me(horn glows blue)(shoots Khyber with a blue beam) Khyber flys backward into a building. Eatle stops shooting and looks at Ben. Eatle: Uhh... I forgot how powerful dirt is... with Eatle at least(revert) A black portal opens up behind Khyber and sucks him in. Ben: Uh-oh Bryce: Yeah, we got a major issue. Aliens Used *By Bryce: **Thunderclap **Smashhopper **XLR8 **Dr. Vicktor **Eatle *By Ben **Equinox **Fasttrack **Humungousaur *By Khyber's Pet **Crabdozer **Tyrranopede Trivia *This is the first episode of B10UH where more than four aliens are used, collectively. *Crabdozer is used by Khyber's pet for the first time. Category:Episodes